1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent builder composition having the formula: ##EQU2## wherein R is --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --COOX, X being a member selected from the class consisting of hydrogen, alkali metals, ammonium and substituted ammonium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The broad concept of "built" detergent compositions has been known for some time and encompasses the capability possessed by certain substances of substantially improving the effectiveness of detergent compounds. The improved or enhanced result as evidenced by a washed article appearing cleaner and brighter is generally characterized as the "builder" effect. Compounds which perform in this manner are called builders. The improved performance attributed to the builder is manifested in a variety of ways. Among the ways with respect to which builders are thought to have useful effects are such factors as stabilization of suspended solid soils, emulsification of soils, the surface activity in an aqueous detergent solution, the solubilization of water-insoluble materials, foaming or suds producing characteristics of the washing solutions, peptization of soil agglomerates, neutralization of acid soils and the like, in addition to the sequestration of mineral constituents present in the washing solution. The term "detergent" is used in a general sense and is intended to embrace both cleaning and whiteness maintenance properties. Built detergent compostions prepared specifically for laundering the wide range of natural and synthetic fabrics commonly in use today are termed "heavy-duty" detergents. Such compositions rely for their effectiveness, in part, on a relatively high proportion of builder materials being present in the composition.
The nature of the building action, while quite widely recognized in the literature is not completely understood. There does appear to be some connection between the ability of a builder to soften water which is used to make up the washing solution and the improved result in detergency obtained when the builder is used. However, not all materials which act to sequester hardness-imparting calcium and magnesium ions perform satisfactorily as builders. No general basis has been found or is known either as regards physical properties or in chemical structure upon which one can predict with any degree of accuracy the performance of chemicals as detergent builders. Further, useful building actions with the most effective builders can be noted both above and below the point at which the builder is present in the washing solution in stoichiometric proportions to the hardness in water.
Building effects in detergents have been noted in connection with various inorganic alkaline salts such as alkali metal carbonates, bicarbonates, phosphates, polyphosphates and solicates. Similar building properties have also been noted in connection with certain organic salts such as alkali metal, potassium ethylenediaminetetraacetate, sodium and potassium N-(2 -hydroxyethyl)ethylenediaminetriacetate, sodium and potassium nitrilotriacetate, and sodium, potassium and triethanolammonium-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-nitrilodiacetate. Alkali metal salts of phytic acid have also been utilized to some degree as organic builders in detergent formulations.
In recent years, the detergent industry has become concerned about water pollution caused by phosphates. The use of these builders is being discouraged or prohibited by law in order to curtail the growth of algae in rivers, lakes and streams where the residues from household and industrial detergents can collect, causing ecological damage by maintaining an active growth of algae that normally require phosphate ions for metabolism and survival.
Cyanoethylation of various ketones with acrylonitrile has produced a variety of compositions. For example, it has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,736, entitled "Cyanoethylation of Ketones," that acrylonitrile can be reacted in the presence of alkaline condensing agent with a ketone having an active methyl, methylene, or methenyl group immediately adjacent to the carbonyl group. The reaction results in a beta-cyanoethyl radical being attached to the carbon atom adjacent to the carbonyl group. Ketones which can be reacted in this manner include methyl ethyl ketone, phenoxyacetone, cyanoacetone, ethoxyacetone, acetophenone, p-methyl-acetophenone, acetyl-p-cymene, and the like. The polycarboxylic acid salt is then produced by saponification of hydrolysis.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that organic pentacarboxylic acids and water-soluble salts thereof prepared from cyanoethylated methyl ethyl ketone which is subsequently hydrolyzed, possesses extraordinary builder properties for a variety of cynthetic detergents: for example, the long chain alkyl benzene sulfonate type, such as sodium isododecyl benzene sulfonate and sodium alkylaryl sulfonate. These carboxylic acids and salts do not contain phosphorus or nitrogen which can act to enhance and maintain the growth of algae.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved class of detergent builder materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new detergent composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new process for preparing a detergent composition.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the specification and claims which follow.